El dia que conoci a Star
by MisLyan510
Summary: Tras ser secuestrada por un princeso niño de papi ¿que mas podria pasarme? ¡necesito un milagro para salir de esto! ¿eh? ¿quien es esa chica rubia?. Participante Bonus de: Beyond our limits! Del foro: DexHolders del Prof. Oak


**Bueno hola chicos! como veran esto lo hago por el reto y creo que sera el unico que haga TwT no soy muy buena para inventar con un limite de tiempo asi que espero que disfruten de esta historia y sin mas los invito a leer uwu**

 **Disclaimer: ni Pokemon, ni Star vs The Evil Force son mios, son de sus respectivos creadores**

 **Advertencia: Aqui se ocupan a dos Oc´s y ademas pueden haber un muy posible OoC asi que estan advertidos nwnU**

* * *

 **Mi dia cambiado por Star**

 _Alerta_

 _Alerta_

 _La pricionera ha escapado!_

 _Alerta_

 _Alerta_

 _La prisionera a escapado!_

\- vamos Thunder corre! -

Mi nombre es Akai Miyuki, soy una coordinadora y entrenadora pokemon, mi cabello es casta o chocolate y me llega hasta la cintura, tengo unos ojos de color verde aqua y piel algo morena, mi ropa es una camisa sin hombros y unos shorts adenas de mi confiable gorra y collar de pokeball, porque esta la alarma? eso despues se los digo.

Corri lo mas rapido que pude por los pasillo de esa maldita mansion fortaleza, no se en realidad que es este lugar pero solo se una cosa ... no voy a casarme con ese maldito!. Segu corriendo, suerte no me encontraba sola, tenia a mi amada Thunder mi pikachu ella era la mas peque a de mi equipo asi que podia correr a mi lado, llegamos a una intercepci n debia decidir pero nunca fui buena para escoger direcciones

-Thuden ..chiquita hacia que lado? -dije jadeando ya llevaba corriendo por 15 minutos y aun no encontraba salida. Thunder solo me apunto hacia la derecha, espero este en lo correcto.

Seguimos corriendo y suerte no fue un callejon sin salida pero lamentablemente si habia pokemons alli, frente a nosotras se hayaban 2 Sandlash y 1 Gastrodon todos inmunes a movimientos el ctricos.

-bueno entonces Thunder cola de hierro!-  
\- pika! - ella ataco con su cola metalica, los da o pero no fue lo suficiente estabamos acorraladas cuando me di cuenta de algo ...estaban los rociadores para los incendios.  
\- Thunder rayo a los rociadores!- mi peque a lo hizo haciendo que la lluvia de los rociadores callera da ando asi a los Sandlash pero al Gastrodon no le hizo nada, habia olvidado que tambien es tipo agua.

-Thunder vamos- la cargue y nos devolvimos para ir al otro lado, debia cambiar de direccion rapido sino los secuases de ese maldito princeso me atraparian. Llegamos al otro camino pero fue mi peor decisi n! Era un callejon sin salida, tendremos que volver y enfrentar a ese Gastrodon. Iba a darme vuelta cuando escuche como se abrian pokeballs.

-se or ya tenemos acorralada a su esposa ahora la llevaremos donde usted- al girarme vi a todos los secuases del princeso esper ndome con pokemon de tipo tierra, estaba acabada los unicos que me quedan concientes son Thunder y Koki mi Aggron pero ella tampoco esta en perfectas condiciones, si solo tuviera una superpocion seria suficiente y seguro para que hiciera surf.

Estaba acorralada pensaba que era mi fin, solo sujetaba a Thunder contra mi pecho ya que ella queria atacar a esos pokemons aunque fuera inutil, solo un milagro me salvaria.

\- waaaaa!- grito alguien mientras al frente mio aparecia una chica rubia con unos cachitis de demonio- bua, veamos donde me dejaron mis tijeras ahora ... eh? Hola amigos-

Que le pasa a esa chica? Nadie llega por un portal extra o y llama a desconocidos "amigos"... momento, portal? Eso es esa es mi salvacion!

\- hey chica extra a! - ella me miro- no te acerques a esas personas son malas!-  
-oooh asi que mala, entonces ustedes trabajan para Ludo, ya veran malvados ataque narval! -dijo apuntando su varita hacia ello y de pronto salieron ... unos wailmers peque os y con cuerno!? Que son esas cositas?

\- Thunder ayudemosla, usa rayo! -mi peque a pikachu obedecio mientras yo sacaba la pokeball de mu Aggron- Koki sal y usa surf! -al decir eso mi Aggron salio he hizo una bola de agua para luego mandar una gran ola a esos secuases derrotandolos.

\- lo hicimos, bien echo amiga! -exclamo esta chica, si que es optimista -asi es, que alegria que apareciste pero ahora debemos buscar una salida sino mas de esos tipos llegaran, Koki vuelve -volv a mi Aggron a su pokeball- vamos eh... cual es tu nombre?-  
\- oh! Yo me llamo Star, Star Butterfly un gusto amiga con criaturitas extra as-  
\- criaturitas extra as? Perdon pero las que lanza tu barita son mas rara que mis pokemons-  
-... pokemons, que son?-  
\- no lo sabes? -vi que nego- bueno los pokemons son ... aaah no es momento de explicaciones! Debemos salir de aqui antes que sea demasiado tarde!-  
-pero eso es facil, solo usemos mis tijeras dimensiomales!- ... tijeras dimencionales? Si claro como si esas tijeritas hicieran eso, eso solo lo hacen Giratina y Hoopa ...momento esta cortando el espacio! Acaba de ...crear un peque o portal.

\- co-como hiciste eso?-  
-ya te dije con mis tijeras dimensionales! Son muy utiles para viajar, ven sigueme amiga- dijo para luego cruzar -si claro y no me digas amiga, mi nombre es Akai -dije para luego cruzar con ella.

Llegamos a una cuidad, se parecia un poco a las cuidades de Teselia pero algo mas peque a y con casas mas sencilla.

-wooow que es este lugar?-  
\- pues no encontramos en Mexiiiiiiiico! Ven te presentare a Marcos y a los se ores Diaz -camino hasta una casa, se parecia a la mia em villa raiz pero esta estaba mas decorada - Mexico, en que region se encuentra eso?-  
\- region, a que te refieres Akai?-  
-a las regiones, como Hoenn, Kanto, Teselia a eso me refiero con regi n-  
-...no comprendo, pero no te preocupes Marcos sabe mas de estas cosas de la tierra y sus nombres raros, ven debe estar adentro-

Luego de eso me llevo al jardin atras de la casa, alli se encontraba un chico de altura promedio de complexi n delgada, piel bronceada, cabello casta o oscuro, ojos marrones, y un peque o lunar en la mejilla derecha.

-ooooh Marcos, mira me encontre una amiga nueva-  
\- eh, Star de nuevo estuviste jugando con las tijeras? -  
-jaja bueno si, pero gracias a eso pude ayudar a esta chica que estaba siendo atacada por secuaces de Ludo-  
-... quien es Ludo?-  
\- acaso no conoces a ese rey malvado?-  
-no, no me suena a ninguno de los lideres de las organizaci n en especial a los de la region de Hoenn-  
\- region de Hoenn? Chica tu eres muy fan de pokemon como veo- comento el chico -...fan no soy, yo soy una entrenadora pokemon aunque si soy fan de los concursos y los performans gracias a eso soy algo conocida por las regiones-

Ambos chicos me miraron desconcertados acaso dije algo que no deb a? O bueno tal ves se impresionaron porque me reconocieron igual desde que quede en segundo en el gran festival y ademas casi siendo campeona de Hoenn, no hay muchas personas que no me reconozcan.

-He-hey chicos no me miren asi-  
-perdona pero me puedes decir tu nombre- dijo el chico, creo que se llama Marcos -mi nombre es Akai Miyuki-  
-mmm no es ninguno de los nombres de los personajes ni del anime, ni de los juegos-  
\- anime ...juegos?- de que hablabam estos chicos?  
\- Marcos que hablas? Ah es cierto Akai tambien dijo que queria saber en que regi n queda M xico-  
-Star ... de casualidad el portal que abriste tenia bolas blancas y rojas?-  
\- mmmm si era exactamente asi porque?-  
\- eso quiere decir ... ella viene del mundo de pokemon!-

Mundo pokemon? Bueno creo que asi podrias llamarle a la tierra pero a que se refiere con que hay un anime o un juego? Todo esto es muy extra o pero de algo estoy feliz y es que no me haran casar con ese princeso ni o de papi.

-Akai tienes pokemons aqui? -me pregunto Marcos, creo que el si entiende sobre esto -claro pero estan debilitados donde puedo conseguir un centro pokemon?-  
\- veras ...aqui no hay centro pokemons-  
\- que y que voy a hacer con mis compa eros!?-  
-ejem para eso esta la doctora Star!-

Luego de eso Star empezo a curar a mis amigos, en si no se que les estaba haciendo pero se estaban curando con magia? No lo se pero al menos me alegra que estan a salvo, Marcos estaba impresionado con mis compa eros aunque tuve que rechasar su suplica de mostrarle algunos ataques porque bueno primero creo que estamos en otra dimensi n, segundo con mis amigos estamos de vacaciones y tercero y mas importante ... no quiero destrosar nada y ganarme algun rega o.

Estuve un tiempo hablando con ellos, Star me ofrecio que me podia ayudar con ese maldito princeso pero prefiero que no, en realidad yo a ese princeso, que a propocito se llama Egmont Lerose, lo conosco desde hace un buen tiempo el tambien es coordinador y digamos que bueno ... se enamoro de mi y como es ni o de papi si el quiere algo su padre de lo conseguir , asi que me secuestraron pero logre escapar de ellos pero son fuertes y mi equipo quedo lastimado, no es que necesite ayuda de ella puedo cuidarme sola porque solo necesito hacerle una llave de lucha y el ni ito se calma.

-bueno pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que Star siempre te ayudara- -me caes muy bien Star y tu tambien Marcos aunque eres como un chico de seguridad-  
-no tu tambien, yo soy un chico malo- -jajajaja ...hey Star no es por aguarte ni nada pero, creo que ya debo irme-  
\- que tan pronto? Quedate un momento mas Akai-  
-lo siento Star pero debo seguir mi viaje pero muchas gracias-  
\- gracias porque?-  
-porque gracias a ti pude escapar de ese princeso y ademas curaste a mis amigos, si quieren algun dia me van a visitar a mi mundo-  
\- Marcos tu que dices? Porque yo si quiero! -  
-bueno sera algo peligroso ...pero no tanto como lo que nos ataca, asi que si iremos algun dia!-  
-jajaja que bien, entonces ...hasta luego chicos-

Los abrace a ambos y Star me dio un peque o espejo, me dijo que con eso me puedo comunicar con ella y Marcos, despues de ver que llevaba todo Star volvio a abrir el portal a mi mundo asi que me despedi de nuevo y me fui a seguir con mi aventura sin olvidarme de ellos dos.

Meses hay pasado y todo a seguido normal, ahora me encuentro en la mitad de la ruta 121 esperando algo espero sea pronto que lleguen ah! el portal.

\- Akai hemos llegado!- dijo esa chica rubia para abrazarme -tan energetuca como siempre Star, vamos caminemos Marcos no te quedes atras!-  
\- ya voy! Es que este lugar es fantastico!-

Como ven si fue un hasta luego, ahora adios que voy a pasear con Star y Marcos.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
